section8fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:1st Recon Platoon
Maybe the reason why it's called platoon is that there are a platoon of them and they're split up into fireteams around the battlefield with each fireteam tasked with a diffrent mission. Like say Corde lead one fireteam to knock out a weapon and vehicle factory on Atlas another fireteam was sent ot destroy of capture a trainyard to keep supplies from heading to the facotry and another team was sent to ambush a convoy that was bringing the supplies to the trainyard. just a theory. 21:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) However, I do not know how many of the 1st Recon Platoon Recruitment member are going to be that much to face on the unexpected enemies in the future installment because 2nd and 3rd Platoon need to be count as well to be in the battlefield. Especially when one of the Platoon is about to overrun by the enemies, when other platoon need to be assisting with each other as well. Just like in the Airborne from the WWII, When the 82nd with the 101st conflicting in the Occupied France from the Nazi. After they have takeover the Hill 30 driving them out of the Mountain. The 82nd is always in the lead of processing the duty While the 101st is assisting only. However, One weakness point is that they always need the 101st to save them specially destroying one of their anti-tank cannon the 88s. Ultimately, they all make it into St. Sauveur with 82nd without 101st helping as they take back the city by foot. I really need to looking forward to this in the next installment even more emotion about their falling recruits as facing the unknown enemies, when most of the Section 8 Armory Units real challenge come in. Stoudemire18 (talk) 14:09, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to be rude but I didn't understand that. Sorry but it was kind of hard to understand. Could you please explain what you said? 23:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) You didn't understanding my sentences, It mean that you have not research any of the history before, I am telling that Section 8 of this Units is probably inspiring by the 101st of Airborne Division in the late WW2. When the Germany is finally on their last grasp to defense. When the Allies are surrounding them as they ordering one of the best Paratroopers into France to retake the France on foot. However, the other unit like the 82nd are always need help from the 101st as they need to take out enemy point position. What I wanted to explain is how they are going to that long for the 1st Platoon of Section 8 to hold on. When all the other units is dissray that all. Which is why I am going to looking forward for the next installment of how developers going to handle this franchise when the story progressing. When the Orion is completely destroyed. If you don't understand this again, then I have no way to respond you back since you're in Anonymous identity, unless you created your own account. Stoudemire18 (talk) 14:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC)